1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element, a light emitting device including the same, and fabrication methods of the light emitting element and light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting element such as a LED (Light Emitting Diode) emits light by combination of electrons and holes. Such a light emitting element has small power consumption, long life span, can be installed in a limited space, and has strong characteristics against vibration.